


for tonight i'm gonna see my ma cher amio

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Angst, Autumn, Begging, Cock Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Lust, Making Love, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pickpockets, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Snow, Snow Angels, Spanking, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of short Gambitshock prompts I've taken on tumblr.Ratings will vary by chapter.I'll mark explicit ficlets with an '*'.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greennonmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greennonmonster/gifts), [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts), [VlietFooted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlietFooted/gifts), [multifarious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifarious/gifts).



> Title from Jambalaya (On the Bayou) - Nitty Gritty Dirt Band

1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Snow angels' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25009131)

3\.  '[Gingerbread houses' for nefariousinkblot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25009152)

4\.  '[Lust' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25009167)

5\.  '[Up all night' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25009185)

6\.  '[Weightless' for silfea464](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25009218)

7\.   ***** '[Closer' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25009251)

8\.   ***** '[Making Love; Spanking' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25009284)

9\.   ***** '[Quick & Dirty' for hkthauer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25009311)  

10\.   ***** '[C*ck worship; Begging; Orgasm Delay' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25009335)  

11\.   ***** '[Texture Play (Velvet); Making Love' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25009443)

12\.   ***** '[Why Don't We Do it in the Road?' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25396362)

13\.  '[Let It Be' for redstar208](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25396482)

14\.  '[Kiss Me' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25396530)

15\.  '[They All Want You' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25396578)

16\.   ***** '[Bad Boy' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25396644)

17\.  '[Keep Your Hands to Yourself' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25396704)

18\.   ***** '[Truly Madly Deeply' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25396797)

19\.   ***** '[King of New Orleans' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25396839)

20\.  '[Cause Some Trouble' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25422081)

21\.  '[Weightless; Part 2' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25944705)

22\.  '[Let it Be; Part 2' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25944723)

23\.  '[King of New Orleans; Part 2' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/25944753)

24\.   ***** '[Keep Your Hands to Yourself; Part 2' for themusingsofagothicsoul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/26099976)

25\.  '[Pick Pocket AU' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/26446458)

26\.  '[Two good things' for themusingofagothicsoul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/26961459)

27\.  '[Maple Syrup' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/27556413)

28\.  '[Fairs' for nefariousinkblot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/27691020)

29\.  '[See Your Breath' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/27691038)

30.  '[Blankets' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/28257906)

31.  '[night moves' for vlietfooted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/30863097)

32.  '[Misery' for nefariousinkblot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/30928800)

33.  '[Bed sharing' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/31262169)

34.   ***** '[Antiques' for nefariousinkblot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/34181588)

35.  '[Books' for themusingofagothicsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/34224026)

36.  '[Scarves' for lucdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/38120834)


	2. 'Snow Angels' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154738720824/darcyremy-snow-angels)

“Is it time to go in yet, _chere_?”  Remy asked, wrapping his coat more tightly around his body. “I’m southern, I’m used to warmer climes. And it’s cold as hell out here.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “It’s barely below freezing…and besides, I just found the perfect spot.”  She gestured towards the unmarred patch of snow.  

“The perfect spot to do what? Lie down and accept death?”

“Of course not,” she scoffed.  “It’s the perfect spot for snow angels!”  She turned slightly and fell on her back, proceeding to wave her arms and legs.  

“If I do this…can we go in?” Remy asked, cocking his head at her on the ground.  

“Totes.  And I’ll even utilize the wonders of friction to warm you up again,” she winked.  

Remy took deep breath and fell back beside her.  


	3. 'Gingerbread houses' for nefariousinkblot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155087820439/darcyremy-gingerbread-houses)

“The big peppermints are too heavy for the roof, Remy…” Darcy flinched as sure enough, the roof of Remy’s gingerbread house caved in, leaving a broken jumble of cookie and royal icing. And mega peppermints of course.

He shrugged, grinning smugly and popping one of the broken pieces of cookie into his mouth.  “ _Zut alors…”_

“You’re impossible…” Darcy pressed a very modestly sized gumdrop onto her roof for the final finishing touch.  “You want your gingerbread house and to eat it too.”  

He snorted.  “Why would you make it if you can’t eat it?”  


	4. 'Lust' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155740160739/darcyremy-lust)

His lips pulled roughly at hers, the scratch of his stubble was rough on her face.  Darcy moaned, and Remy swallowed the sound.  

His hands pushed up underneath the hem of her t-shirt, tickling her ribs and making her shiver.  

“You taste _divine…”_ he murmured, his voice low and sweet, plucking her in all the right places.

God, he made her _want._ She craved him.  


	5. 'Up all night' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156516805184/darcyremy-up-all-night)

Darcy glanced at the clock and sighed.  Might as well not waste the entire night staring at the ceiling.  

She rolled over to her side, reaching over towards Remy. She let her hand smooth up his side, and he caught it before it got as high as his ribs.  

“Can’t sleep, _chere_?”  

“Nope…” she replied, tugging on the hem of his t-shirt.  

He grinned as he rolled over.  “I think I can help with that…”  


	6. 'Weightless' for silfea464

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159348773724/darcyremy-weightless)
> 
> Song is 'Weightless' by SJ Tucker

“I’ll call you soon, _chere_ ,” Remy’s voice was a low whisper in her ear, almost a dream, but Darcy knew it was really happening.  

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she groused, rolling over to hug her pillow to her chest.  “And don’t let the door hit you in the ass on the way out.”  

“Darcy… _ma belle_ …I would stay if I could.”  He sounded legitimately torn and she knew she was being shitty about all of this.

So she rolled over to face him, eyes blinking in the stream of sun coming through her window.  “I’m sorry.  I just…I can’t shake this feeling that I won’t be seeing you again.”  

“Get to shakin’ harder then.”  Remy smirked and brushed her hair out of her face.  “‘Cause you will. Can’t get ridda me.”  

“I seem to be doing a pretty bang up job of it right now…”

He ruffled her hair and leaned down to kiss her lips.  “I’m a phone call away.”  

“A phone call, a plane ride, a thousand miles, give or take…”  

He shook his head.  “A phone call, _chere_.”  


	7. *'Closer' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159358826709/i-adore-the-way-you-write-remy-lebeau-so-how)
> 
> Song is 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails

His teeth sank down into her shoulder, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to leave an indent.  

Darcy gasped, her fingernails digging into his back.  

Remy’s resulting groan was enough to make her want to do it again.  Maybe drag her nails down. Leave some marks.    

She rose up on her knees, slamming back down over his hips and making his breath come out staggered and needy. His hands gripped hard at her ass, forcing her down harder and harder, until the only sounds in the room were their throaty gasps and the sound of wet flesh as she worked herself towards her release.  

“ _Chere_ ,”he moaned, his head falling back as she got closer, likely gripping him inside differently.  “I need…I need…”  

“What do you need?” she asked, probably a millisecond away from coming herself.  

“More,” he murmured, just as her orgasm ripped through her, leaving her a shuddering mess astride him.


	8. *'Making Love; Spanking' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160371143039/darcyremy-7-10)

Darcy groaned, hugging the pillow closer to her body, revelling in the sharp sting as Remy’s hand connected with her skin.  In the warmth that spread as he rubbed her afterward.  

“Color, chere?”  he murmured, his lips pressing against her shoulder.  The back of her neck.

“Green…” she murmured, pressing her ass back towards him, feeling the stiffness of his cock as it slid against her.  “So green, babe.  All the green.”  

His hips pressed against her, his cock teasing in and out of her soaked entrance.  His hand caressed her back, smoothing down over the tender flesh, cupping her ass as he pressed forward, filling her in one slick movement.  

His soft panting was the only sound in the room, the only one save Darcy’s muted whimpering.  

And the blunt crack of his hand as it came down against her once more.  


	9. *'Quick & Dirty' for hkthauer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160465041784/darcyremy-15)

Darcy gripped the sides of the bathroom stall while Remy fumbled with the buckle on his belt.  Her legs squeezed around his waist as he moved her panties to the side.  

He leaned down to seal his lips over hers, pressing smoothly into her wet heat. 

“Fuck…Darcy…”  

“Ohhhh…” she moaned, the walls of the bathroom stall rattled as he thrust into her.  

“Fuck…chere…you feel so goddamn good…”  

The slide of him was too good, sweet…just this side of delicious.  He wrapped one arm around her waist, his thumb rolling over her clit in tight circles.  

She came fairly quickly, the sweat dripping down her temple as he thrust into her a few more times before finishing himself.  

Darcy was shaking as he slowly pulled out, flushing the condom before pressing his lips to hers.  Pushing her skirt back down.  Zipping himself back up.  

Making themselves as presentable as two people who’d just fucked in a bathroom stall could be.  


	10. *'C*ck Worship; Begging; Orgasm Delay' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160465754359/darcy-21-with-remy-23-and-35)

She pressed a kiss to the head of his cock.  She pressed her thumb into the pre-cum beading at the time, swirling and smearing it around as she nuzzled him.  “Mmm…” she hummed against him.  “Tell me what would feel good, Remy…”  

“Fuck…” he swore, his hands gripping handfuls of the sheets beneath him.  “Anything…anything, chere.  I just need somethin’…”  

She softly moved her fist up and down his shaft, not enough to do more than tease.  

“Please…Darcy…oh fuck, I need your mouth…please…let me fuck your mouth…”  

She pressed the heel of her opposite hand against herself, grinding slightly as she moaned.  “You wanna fuck my mouth?  Oh…you wanna cum there too? Or you wanna come on my chest?”  

He swore, gripping the sheets tightly.  “Oh fuck…Darcy…please…please…”  

She took pity on him, catching his gaze and making a big show of wetting her lips.  She sealed her mouth over the swollen head of his cock, sucking softly as he began to thrust his hips.  

He couldn’t speak, could barely grunt as he fucked her mouth, his eyes unable to leave hers.  Not until he was right on the brink.  It didn’t take much time, he was pulling out before long, watching the splatters of white as they covered her chest.  


	11. *'Texture Play (Velvet); Making love' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160679081799/darcygambit-3-w-velvet-and-7)

Remy growled playfully and tugged down on Darcy’s legs, pulling her down the velvet bedspread towards him.  

She squealed as his ‘magic’ fingers sought out her heat.  Her slickness.  

The texture of the bedspread was delicious against her bare back as she writhed against it, Remy’s fingers hitting all the good spots and making her see stars.  

“Je t’aime, Darcy…” he murmured in her ear as she came down.  

“Love you too,” she replied with a grin, finding her second wind and rolling him onto his back.  


	12. *'Why Don't We Do It In the Road?' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for my Beatles Prompts back in January 2016.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another anon prompt. First time writing Remy. But I love his Cajun mouth to pieces. I think Darcy will too. ;) Nothing explicit, but I think this definitely earned an M rating. (Also, they don’t literally “do it in the road”, but I kind of used the “no one will be watching us” as a theme here.) All the French is pretty self explanatory. But, here are the translations if they are needed:
> 
> Ma Belle-my beautiful one  
> Mon ange-my angel  
> Cher-dear

Darcy turned again, rolling closer to him. 

It was because he was so warm. Remy had run into this before.  The only person who DIDN’T try to cuddle up to him was Logan.  And that’s probably because he ran hotter than anyone. 

She rolled again, pressing her firm derriere right up against his crotch, and yes…he had amazing control, but every dam breaks at some point.  And Darcy’s taut posterior wriggling against him was bringing him ever closer to his. 

There were supposed to be two beds. 

Not that it really mattered, but there were.  He’d nearly choked on his tongue when he’d seen the only bed in the house.  Slightly wider than a twin, but not quite a double.  It would have been fine if they were here for romance or something. 

But they weren’t.  He’d been assigned to hide Darcy until this superhero civil war was over.  The mutants were staying out of it. They were already technically registered with the government, but they had an understanding which kept them from having to answer for very much.  Internal infrastructure that Dr. Xavier dealt with. 

Remy stifled a groan when she rolled her hips back against him. 

He couldn’t wake her, though.  If she knew what she was doing in her sleep, she’d probably exile herself to the floor…and then he’d have to follow her, and then they’d be up this same creek, except his back would be stiff tomorrow morning. 

As it was, only one part of him was stiff.  Nothing a quick bathroom break wouldn’t fix…but he didn’t get up for whatever reason. 

Maybe he liked a little self-inflicted torture every now and again. 

He’d offered to sleep in the chair near the door, but Darcy wouldn’t hear of it.  Patting the mattress beside her. Poking out her bottom lip.  How the hell was he supposed to say no to that? 

He grunted when she pressed against him again.  His back was literally against the wall now. 

_“_ You are going to kill me,  _cher…_ ” he grumbled quietly. 

She rolled once more, her face pressing against his neck.  “I sincerely doubt that…” 

He swore, laughing.  “You’re awake. I should have known.” 

She was pressing lazy kisses to his neck, her hand roving around his waist. 

“ _Cher…_ ” he grabbed her hand.  “Are you sure about this?  We don’t know how long we’re gonna be here.” 

She kissed his mouth then.  “Remy…I have been dumped off on so many people.  I was living at The Hub for a while… let me tell ya…those SHIELD agents are NOT much for company…and when I was in government custody, I was basically in prison, three squares a day but no socializing…please…I need this…need you…if you don’t want to, I’ll understand, but—“ 

“Darcy…” he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, delving deeper before breaking off the kiss.  “I want to.  Believe me, I want to…I just wanted to be sure…” 

“We’re all alone up here…” she reminded him.  “And we DON’T know how long we’ll be here…we might as well take something for ourselves…nobody’s gonna care. No one will be watching us. There’s no one for miles.  Just you and me…and this bed…Nobody else…”

“Nobody…” he echoed, inhaling sharply when her hands started roaming down from his waist into his pants.    

She hummed, “I prefer it when you call me ‘ _cher’_ …or any little Cajun French nicknames you wanna slap on me…” Her lips closed over his. 

“I’ve got a few of them… _ma belle…_ ” he whispered against her neck.

She giggled. 

_“Mon ange…”_ he nipped at her collarbone. 

“Oh God, Remy…never stop…” 

 


	13. 'Let It Be' for redstar208

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/138382204769/please-do-remy-lebeau-and-darcy-lewis-let-it-be).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from redstar208 on tumblr.
> 
> Okay, so basically, Darcy’s under SHIELD protection because she knows intel that the bad guys want. She’s been kept away from her family and friends for their protection, and she’s painfully lonely and scared. She and Remy have a past that is alluded to in the fic. :) I think that’s all you need to know. :)
> 
> AND, I fixed it where, if you're on a PC or laptop, you can hover your mouse over the French words to see the English translation. Neat, huh? However, if you're on a tablet or phone, it doesn't really work, so you'll have to scroll down to the bottom to see the translations. So sorry. :(

The tears dripped down her nose and onto the dusty ground beneath her feet.  She folded her arms tightly around her ribs, taking shallow breaths, not allowing herself a full breath for fear of sobbing openly. 

She was scared.  Terrified.  And she usually put up a brave front.  But this was too much.  She’d reached her breaking point. 

Darcy wasn’t really used to being important.  She’d simply walked headlong into everything.  Emerging from the rubble of whatever it was with a few scrapes, but with a spring in her step. 

But being on the run for so long was getting to her.  Not knowing if her family was okay, if Jane was okay…

It was all getting to her. 

Being passed off among random agents was getting to her as well.  She had valuable information and there were people willing to kill to get it from her.  Round the clock surveillance was definitely not as fun as it sounded.  And it didn’t even sound fun. 

First, it had been Logan.  Who had barely spoken three words to her for the entire month she was with him. 

Then, Clint had taken over for a week.  That had been the bright point.  Late night games of Slapjack and Uno.  Clint was her buddy.  But then Clint had to go too. 

Then, it had been three months by herself at a safe house in what amounted to SHIELD’s version of witness protection.  She’d had a fake persona.  And lived alone. 

It was almost a relief to find out she’d been compromised. 

Except now she was waiting beside this car, to find out who her new babysitter was.  And she had no clue what to expect anymore. 

“What’s a nice girl like you doin’ in a parking lot like dis?” 

She inhaled deeply on accident, letting out a harsh sob when she saw the very familiar face that went with the voice.  “Remy…” she covered her face as she burst into tears. 

“Whoa, _cher …_what’s wrong, _ma petite_?”  It took only three of his long-gaited steps to catch her before she fell to the ground.  She clutched at his shirt, so thrilled to not only see someone she knew, but someone she could call a friend.  He somehow maneuvered her into the car, kneeling in front of her and pulling out a handkerchief. “Darcy…talk to me…” 

She spilled everything, from the death threats that started this whole thing, right up to her 3 months ‘in solitary’, as she called it.   “I just haven’t…” she hiccupped. “I haven’t talked to anyone in so long…I don’t feel like a person…everyone’s so annoyed with me…” she wailed as he gathered her up in his arms again. “There’ve been times where I just wish…I just wish…” 

_I just wish they’d let them have me..._

She couldn’t voice the thought.  The one she had been thinking for the past however long.  Because if she voiced it, she became a different person.  It wasn’t internalized.  It was real.    

God, it felt so good to just…touch someone again. The fact that it was Remy and they kind of had a past was just icing on the cake.  Not a bad past, mind you.  Just a past.  A past that gave him knowledge of just where to place his hands, just the right amount of pressure to turn her into a different kind of mess.  It was really nice knowing those hands could modify their touch for comfort as well as…other things. 

“Shh…it’s okay, _ma belle_ ,” he brushed her hair out of her face, looking into her eyes, his own were red and glowing.  She was comforted simply by the sight of them.  And to think he’d told her once how his eyes scared people.  She couldn’t think of a more soothing sight than those eyes.   “I’m here now.  You aren’t alone anymore.” 

“Will you…stay with me?” she asked, verging on full on blubbering. She hated being so childish, but it was where she was now. 

He nodded, leaning in to press his lips to hers briefly. Chaste. Not that there wasn’t passion in the kiss, but she could tell it was more of a soothing gesture than romantic.  “I will, you will be sick of old Remy before this is over.” 

“I won’t have to…have to…again?” 

“I will stay with you till you are safe to go home again.” 

_Home…_

“What if I can’t ever go home again?” she asked/sobbed. 

“You will…nothing lasts forever, _cher.  _ But, if you don’t…” he smiled, “then I’m with you until you get sick of me.” 

“What if YOU get sick of me?” she sniffed. 

He chuckled, swiping his thumbs under her eyes, before cupping her face in his hands and pressing another not-so-chaste kiss to her lips, “Not possible, _mon coeur_ …”   


	14. 'Kiss Me' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 February 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/138777651589/kiss-me-six-pence-none-the-richer-darcygambit-for).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous tumblr user prompted "kiss me-six pence none the richer-darcy/gambit for the valentine's prompts?"
> 
> Gonna have to confess, I was a little bit (???) with this song choice at first, but then, I got inspired (thanks to heyfrenchfreudiana) by some lovely pictures of New Orleans at night, and this kind of just happened. :)
> 
> Also, Oysters. Supposedly an aphrodisiac… ;)
> 
> Also, ALSO, if you hover over the French text, you will get a translation into English! Nifty, huh? Alas, it only works on desktops or laptops, so if you're on a tablet or phone, you'll have to wait and scroll down to see the translations at the bottom. Sorry. :(
> 
> All the French is my own, so the mistakes are all mine too. I tried my hand at Cajun french, but please don't roast me if it's wrong.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Darcy stepped out onto the sidewalk.  “My mother warned me not to go out at night in Nola…”  

Remy rolled his eyes good naturedly.  “This is the French Quarter, _cher_. Just a bunch of tourists and college kids. Ain’t nothin’ gonna happen to you when you’re stuck to my side, anyhow.”

“Guess I should just stay stuck, then…” she giggled when he pulled her closer.  “Just for my own safety.”  

“No one would dare lay a hand on you, _ma belle …_” he leaned down to nuzzle her neck, right behind her ear.  

“Except you, I hope…”

He exhaled slowly, his breath washing over her skin as he rumbled, “ _mon amour, tu me rendras fou …”  _

“Kay, I don’t know what you said, but it made me tingly just the same…” she walked ahead, tugging his hand as she went.  “…and that just makes me want to go back to the hotel room, but I wanted to actually see something besides the inside of the hotel, so…”  

He chuckled, “I’ll give you da best tour of Nola that you can get in two hours…and I’ll keep my hands relatively to myself.”  

“Relatively?” she arched an eyebrow.  

“Relatively…” he slid his arm around her waist and yanked her close again.  “Stick close, _cher_.”

“For my own safety, right?”

“Mmm…” he hummed, smiling mischievously.  “Of course.”

“Sometimes I wonder if maybe someone should have warned me about you, Remy.”  

“I did warn you…many times.”

“Kind of hard to hear when your tongue is in my mouth…”

“Hey.  Not my fault.  It was in your ear plenty.”  

He kept her close to his side as they walked.  One hand in his pocket, the other on her.  People yelled greetings at him.  He yelled back.  

“Who was that?” she whispered.

“I dunno,” he shrugged.  “It’s how they do things here.”  

“Oh…”  

They drew some looks. Mostly Remy.  Because he was gorgeous.  It kind of made her clutch him a little tighter.  Bump his hip with hers a little more.  Reach down and grab his ass.  

Maybe that was a little much, but she didn’t really want anyone getting the wrong idea here…

“Why’s it so crowded?” she whispered.  

He looked at her incredulously.  “It’s Mardi Gras.”  

“Oh…right…”  

_Dummy. Come on, Lewis, look alive._

_-Hey.  It’s not my fault that I lost track of time…it’s a certain swamp rat’s fault._

He stopped walking, pulling something out of his pocket.  He exchanged it for a single red rose from a woman who was selling them, handing it to Darcy with a flourish.  

“How much did you pay for that?” she asked, looking after the vendor, who was stuffing the money down her blouse.  

“Doesn’t matter…” he presented the flower again.  “Please. For my Valentine.”  

“Aww…” she took it, bringing it up to her nose to sniff it.  

He grinned and leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Uh-uh…” she shook her head and moved away from him, “Kiss me like you mean it, CHER…or go home. But don’t really go home, because I’m kinda half scared.  Half scared, half turned on…so you’ll do well to—“  

His lips silenced her. Arms around her waist.  One of her arms around his neck, the other still extended with the rose in it.  Not that she was really thinking about it. Not with his lips pulling at hers, tongue sliding into her mouth.  Nope. No thoughts at all.    

He ended the kiss with a pop, pecking her nose before unwinding one arm and pulling her after him.  “C’mon _ma petite _ , there’s a place around here that serves the best oysters…”  

She raised her eyebrows, “Oysters?”  

He turned back, shrugging innocently.  “You said you were only half-turned on.  Thought you could use a little push.”  


	15. 'They All Want You' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 May 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/143719294074/would-you-please-write-a-remydarcy-they-all-want).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted: "Would you please write a Remy/Darcy "They all want you" by lissie?"
> 
> This ended up being like…really angsty and then really fluffy. Flangst. Sorry/not sorry. ;)
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MItiBRj6iE).

Darcy thought she could handle this.  Because...Remy didn't live in New York.  And the pressure of a long distance thing wasn't really something either of them could take on right now. 

So...the compromise seemed simple.  When he was here...he was hers.  But when he was elsewhere...he wasn't. 

Simple. 

Except...Darcy wasn't a part time kind of gal.  And she didn't realize this important fact until it was too late to say anything.  Because if she told him, she'd lose him forever. 

It was making her crazy.  Because she didn't know if there was another girl in New Orleans.  If Remy had a New Orleans girl.  If he had an L.A girl.  Or a Quebec girl.  Portland?  Where else was there?  Did he have girls overseas?  What about in Vegas? 

What if she had to travel to New Orleans?  What if she had to go down there and pretend nothing was going on because it wasn't her turf? 

She groaned and fell back on the bed.  She had to say something to him.  Had to.  This was tearing her apart and nobody was more surprised than Darcy herself. 

It had seemed kind of like a no-brainer last time he'd been here.  They'd cut through all the sexual tension and arrived at what appeared to be a really good compromise.  And then he'd fucked her all weekend until she could barely walk on Monday. 

And he'd left.  He was gone.  That had been a month ago. 

And she found one of his shirts under the edge of her bed.  He'd sent a text asking about it.  And that was the only correspondence she'd had with him. 

But that had been the agreement.  She'd agreed to this. 

She had to keep reminding herself because it made her feel sick. 

He was coming back.  He'd be here any minute.  And she was clutching his silk shirt like an idiot, probably ruining it. 

His sharp knock at the door made her jump, quickly replacing the shirt on the hanger she'd hung on her bathroom door.  She walked to the front door of her apartment, schooling her features as best she could before she opened it. 

And of course, he knew immediately that something was wrong. 

"What's the matter, _chere_?" he cooed, reaching out to cup her cheek.  He pulled her close into his arms.  "Something I can fix, I hope?" 

She hiccupped once and burst into tears, clutching his shirt and blubbering in the still open doorway. 

He somehow maneuvered her into the living room, sitting her down on the couch.  "Who has you so upset, _ma petite_? Someone you're...seeing when I'm not here?" 

She could have sworn she felt him tense when he said the last part, but it was probably just wishful thinking. 

She shook her head, "No...I haven't...I haven't been seeing anyone...I just...I can't do this...I can't be your New York Girl...I can't do the whole...flippant...we're only seeing each other when you're in town thing...I can't...stop...thinking about all the others..." 

"What others?" he frowned. 

"Your...Nola Girl and your L.A girl and your Vegas girl..." she sobbed as fresh tears began to fall.  "I can't...I can't..." 

His arms enveloped her, as he gently soothed her.  "Oh Darcy...Darcy, _mon coeur_...there is no one else...I simply...thought I'd be dooming you to...well...this...if I subjected you to something that could only be long distance...I wanted to give you freedom.  Not shackle you to someone who couldn't be here all the time...you deserve more than what I can offer you..." 

And while it took her a few more minutes to calm down...she made sure to spend the rest of the night proving to Remy that he was enough for her.  And what he could offer...was exactly what she wanted. 


	16. *'Bad Boy' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 May 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/143863673669/for-your-in-the-mood-for-a-melody-fic-can-you-do).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted: "For your In The Mood For A Melody fic, can you do Bad Boy by Cascada for Darcy and Gambit? Smut if possible. Thanks!"
> 
> A little smutty, lots of feels. Hope you like it!
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jo158VgpTZI).

She shivered when he kissed her neck, running his hands up her thighs, groaning quietly when she rocked her hips slightly forward. 

" _Ma Belle_..." he murmured, his lips felt hot against her throat. 

She pressed her lips together, trying to push back any feelings those words evoked.  Remy was a bad, bad mistake.  And she never learned her lesson.  She was like...the poster child for bad decisions.  And the worst one was between her thighs...again. 

His fingers slid against her sex, already slick with arousal.  She had zero self-control.  Especially with the French.  She was a sucker for Remy's Cajun French tongue.  In more ways than one. 

The things that tongue could do. 

It could flutter quickly against her clit, making her gasp and moan with pleasure. 

It could lick around the seam of her lips, pressing into her mouth for sloppy wet make out sessions while she rubbed herself against his crotch.

It could cry out Cajun curses while he fucked her throat, his hands on either side of her face as his dick went smoothly into her mouth. 

And, it could lie.  Lie to her face without blinking.  Lie about where he was.  Lie about her being the only one for him. 

She rose up off him, turning to sit on the couch and press his face between her legs.  She didn't want to hear him talk about " _Ma Belle_ " when she couldn't trust him as far as she could throw him.  And she had zero upper body strength, so she couldn’t throw him very far at all. 

He went willingly down between her legs, his tongue fluttering against her clit in just the way she liked. Humming happily as his eyes flashed red.   

"Remy..." she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut and focusing only on the feel of his tongue between her legs.  She ground her face against him with a deep moan, feeling the first tendrils of her release creeping up around her as she pushed the memories out of her head.  Became a coiled ball of tension, of sensation. 

He flicked her up and down, left and right, swirling at just the right tempo to have her shaking and crying out. 

She tugged him up by his hair when it was too much, breathing heavily and allowing him to pull her down on the floor with him, shifting her hips so he could slide right into her, his cock hitting her g-spot perfectly, just like he always did. 

Darcy wished against wish that Remy could have been a lousy lay.  That would have made things easier. 

She wouldn't be here now.  Fucking him on the weekends because she wouldn't give him the whole week.  No matter how many times he promised that she was the only one this time. 

Remy Lebeau was the biggest mistake she'd ever made.  And the only one she couldn't stop making. 


	17. 'Keep Your Hands to Yourself' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140652999399/darcyremy-keep-your-hands-to-yourself-georgia).
> 
> Anon on tumblr prompted: "darcy/remy. keep your hands to yourself. georgia satallites."
> 
> Ahh, I wish this was a smut prompt. Because I kind of NEED to see Remy begging. ;P Instead of ripping from the lyrics, I just kinda did my own spin on this. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Good news, everyone! If you're on a PC or laptop and you scroll over Remy's French, you'll get a translation! I got all his Cajun phrases from [here](http://sugiebee.blogspot.com/p/cajun-french-language-dictionary.html).
> 
> However, if you're on a tablet or phone, you'll have to scroll to the bottom for your translations. *sadface*
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdpAop7gp0w).

“Darcy…you’re breakin’ my heart…”  Remy clapped his hand over his chest comically.  “Woundin’ me, _Cher_.” 

She shrugged. “Not really my problem.  You had your shot, Remy LeBeau.” 

“There ain’t no WAY I hurt you near as much as you’re hurtin’ me.” 

She laughed.  “I didn’t say you hurt me.  It was more of an inconvenience, anyway.” 

He leaned across the counter top, flashing that smile that did things to her.  Panties-things.  But he was the biggest flirt she knew.  And she wasn’t about to get burned by Monsieur LaBeau any time soon.  Darcy Lewis learned from her mistakes, thank you very much.  Or… _merci beaucoup ,_ as it was. 

Jane cleared her throat behind her.  “Darce, can I borrow you for a second?” 

Grateful for the distraction, Darcy turned towards her boss-turned-best friend, following her back further into the lab. 

“I’ll be waiting, _Bebelle!” _ he called after her. 

“Don’t waste your time!” she replied. 

Jane led her back towards the back, where the storage closets were.  “For what it’s worth, I think you should go out with him…” 

“WHAT?” Darcy sputtered.  “How could you--?  After he—You KNOW what he did last time, right?” 

“Stood you up.  Yes.  I know.  But…he had a good reason.  A mission is a good reason.” 

Darcy grumbled, “Yes, it is. But, he still could have called.” 

“That, I’ll give you.  I hate it when they don’t call…” 

“And I am not giving that swamp rat another SECOND of my time.  I’m telling him to leave.” 

Jane scoffed, “Oh, okay.” 

“I am!” 

“Have fun on your date.” 

“Shut up.  I’m not dating him.” 

Jane hummed knowingly, glancing back out to where Remy was leaning against the countertop.  Wearing jeans that were sinfully tight and a vest over a silk shirt.  “I will admit something to you.  And I don’t admit things like this often.  And please…bear in mind…THOR…okay?”  she looked at Darcy and then back out at Remy.  “That man…is beautiful.  And if he wanted to be with me…I don’t CARE what he did before.  Because…sometimes…you owe it to yourself.  And you owe THAT…” she gestured out to him.  “To yourself.  AND to me.  Because I want every detail tomorrow morning.” 

Darcy rolled her eyes.  “I know what I’m worth.” 

“Great.  Awesome.  Make him beg for it, then.  Grovel at your feet.  And tell me all about it tomorrow.”

“Jane…I’m surprised.  I had no idea you were this thirsty.” 

“Boyfriend.  On Asgard.  Go…get yours,” she patted her back and gave her a little push. 

“Fine…I’ll go out with him.  Make a huge mistake…” 

“Live a little…” Jane finished for her. 

She walked back out with purpose, schooling her features. 

He was still leaning against the counter and he straightened slightly, eyeing her hopefully.  “I have reservations…same place as last time…I can take you dancing afterwards, if you want…” 

She pursed her lips thoughtfully.  “Are you sorry?  About not calling me last time?” 

His eyebrows shot up, eyes widening.  “ _Je suis désolé ;. _I am so sorry.  I am the worst, _ma petite._ ”

“Why should I forgive you?” she arched an eyebrow, chewing on her bottom lip. 

And to his credit, he kept up with her, played the game very well.  “Because I am prepared to get down my knees.  Right here…to beg your forgiveness…”  His dark eyes sparked red.  She didn’t really doubt him. 

“You’re not going to stand me up again?” 

“Never again, _Cher.  _ It was not my intention to do it the first time.” 

She crossed her arms, made like she was giving this some real deliberation.  “Fine.  Pick me up at seven.” 

“ _Ca c'est bon_ …my reservations are at eight, anyhow. You won’t regret it.” 

She shrugged.  “I didn’t have anything to do tonight anyway. 

He took her hand, kissing it.  His dark eyes never leaving hers.  “Till tonight, _Cher? ”  _

“If you actually show up,” she teased. 

He pressed her hand to his chest.  “Feel my heart.  S’breakin’.” 

“You are so full of it, Labeau.” 

He grinned, “Full of somethin’, that’s for sure.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cher-dear  
> Bebelle-doll  
> Je suis desole-I’m sorry  
> Ma petite-little one  
> Ca c’est bon-That’s good


	18. *'Truly Madly Deeply' for deceivethedreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147024465619/if-there-is-still-a-space-left-ive-gotta-toss).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQnAxOQxQIU), "Truly Madly Deeply", Savage Garden, 1997.

“ _Je t’aime, babelle_ …” Remy murmured in her ear, pressing his lips to her jaw.  Her body arched up towards him; his hand ran smoothly down her side, over the swell of her hip and around the back of her thigh, just under her ass. 

Darcy made a tiny whimpering sound as he hiked her leg up over his hip.  Remy nibbled on her earlobe before sucking it briefly into his mouth.  He supported his weight on one hand as his other made its way from her hip to her waist and up to cup her breast.  His thumb swiped over her nipple, causing it to stiffen as she sighed and rocked her hips up to meet his. 

“Love you…” she whispered, reaching down between them to slide her hand into his boxers.  His hips jerked in response, and he looked down between them to see her push down the waistband, freeing his erection.  She wrapped her hand around him, stroking slowly as he whispered in her ear.  Filthy things.  Because the way she was touching him was making him buzz with energy that he longed to use on her, and so he whispered each and every thought as it came to him. 

“M’ gonna fill you up, _Chere_ …wanna feel you squeeze me…wanna make you feel good…Darcy…”

She licked a long stripe up his throat, keeping her hand at a slow pace.  Keeping him right there, tantalizingly close to a lot of wonderful things.  She moaned and rolled her hips up again, causing him to slide against her.  It made him stop talking. Just for a second…and then he swore, dropping his head to her shoulder as she repeated the action.  Keeping up the slow pace she had with her hand.  He slid easily through her soaked folds, giving her just enough friction on her clit to have her gasping his name and reaching up to pluck at her nipple.  She was beautiful.  Her lips parted, cheeks red.  Eyes dark and boring into his.   

He exhaled loudly, dropping her leg and moving quickly down between them, desperate to taste her more than he was desperate to fuck her. Desperate to hear his name on her lips when she came. His mouth latched onto her clit, tongue fluttering against her and making her yelp.  He lived for that sound.

He had her coming in no time, her hand in his hair as she rocked up against his mouth. Her feet sliding out straight as her muscles fluttered against him.  He hummed against her, pressing a kiss to each of her inner thighs before scooting up to kiss her lips.  She spread her legs a little wider as he lined himself up, pressing forward to fill her in one thrust. All the air leaving his lungs in the process.

She bucked up against him, wrapping her legs around his waist and gripping the headboard to keep from scooting around as he began to move.  Working up to a steady pace that had the aforementioned furniture banging against the wall. 

He could feel his release begin to roll through him around the same time she shifted her hips and squeezed him.  Her walls gripping him so tightly as he moaned and groaned.  Pumping shallowly to drag it out as long as he could.  “I love you, I love you…” he murmured. 

She didn’t answer until she had her breath back.  A couple of minutes later.  Her legs were still wrapped around him.  Her arms too.  Holding him close.  Making him feel warm and like he belonged.  He could stay here forever.  Just with Darcy.  Anywhere she was, that was the place for him.  

“I love you too, Remy…”   


	19. *'King of New Orleans' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/146240493484/gambitdarcy-king-of-new-orleans-by-better-than).
> 
> Basically, this is pickpocket Remy when he was in his band of thieves. There is some anonymous sex going on here, they don’t know each other from Adam. I regret NOTHING. ;) 
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51859FAWzZc),"King of New Orleans", Better than Ezra, 1996.

His hands gripped her ass, hiking her leg up over his hip as he entered her.  His mouth covered hers, swallowing her moans.  The door to her hotel room was damp against her bare back, everything in this fucking city was damp tonight.   

If Darcy had have known this was how it would end...she'd have fucking chased him faster.  Anything for a few more minutes with him.  His mistake had been the ass grope.  She'd felt his hand caress her ass as he lifted her phone and money clip (cash AND her driver’s license) from her back pocket. And she'd chased him down, cornering him outside a bar she watched him go into. He’d gone in, lost $20 in a pool game and left. Running smack into her outside in the street.  

She'd gone from mad to horny as fuck in sixty seconds.  With one look at those eyes of his. 

Darcy groaned, breaking off the kiss. "What's your name?" she asked, wanting to know what she should be moaning.

"Remy..." he murmured, almost a whisper on an exhale.  She wouldn't have heard it if it hadn't been right there in her ear.

"Fuck me on the bed, Remy..." 

" _Chere,_ I'll do whatever you want..."

And that's how Darcy Lewis found herself being literally fucked into the mattress, rattling the headboard of the bed in this fancy hotel room.  Having the kind of sex hotel rooms expected, probably. 

Remy's eyes glowed brighter when he looked at her, bottom lip caught between his teeth as his hips surged forward and back. He rammed into her, knocking loud moans out of her parted lips.  She scrabbled for purchase on something solid, settling on his biceps. She dug her nails into his skin as he reached down between them, rubbing his thumb against her clit.  He propped one knee up on the bed and let his head loll back, his slightly greasy hair flopping forward into his face when he let it fall back forward. 

Darcy moaned when she felt her body start to clench around his.  The waves of her orgasm crashing into her over and over again, his name bursting from her lips like a prayer. 

Remy's lips moved rapidly, his Cajun French weaving a beautiful tapestry of what was probably profanity mixed with saccharine.

He collapsed against her for only a few seconds, panting into her hair, before pushing up on shaky arms, pulling out and immediately walking to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. 

"Remy…what? What’s your last name?" she asked, pushing up on her elbows to watch him as he walked.  Graceful and lithe.  A subtle feline quality.  Probably something to do with his being a pickpocket or whatever. 

He smirked, shaking his head.  "No, no, _Chere_.  That's something you don't need from me." 

"It's just a name." She shrugged.  "Mine's Darcy Lewis." 

"I know.  I have your money clip.  And your driver’s license." 

"Can I have that back, by the way? Or at least my phone?" 

"When I leave..." he knelt between her knees, arching an eyebrow knowingly.  "I still have work to do here..." 

"Fffuuucckkk..." She exhaled loudly when his tongue touched her.  Teasing what was already sensitive.  "Remy...I'm not sure I can..." 

He hummed against her, "Let's see, shall we, _ma belle_?" 

* * *

 

Darcy woke up in a tangle of sheets the next morning.  Alone.  But that wasn't a surprise.  She wasn't expecting him to stay after she fell asleep. 

And it wasn't surprising to see her stuff (minus the twenty he spent in the bar) and her phone over on the side table. 

What WAS surprising was the IOU: $20 and a nice dinner, signed by one Remy LeBeau.


	20. 'Cause Some Trouble' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted: "Cause some trouble by craig Stull (from true blood), for remy/darcy. Any rating."
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmiBnCnkPbI)
> 
> Originally posted on 9 May 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/144106598544/cause-some-trouble-by-craig-stull-from-true).

Darcy really REALLY wished that SHIELD would just fucking give her all the information.  Maybe she wouldn't find herself in these straight-up-messed-up situations if she had all the information.

The more you know: The Darcy Lewis Story.

She eyed her situation from all angles.  Literally cornered in the back storeroom of an absolute DIVE bar deep in the Louisiana swamp. 

Three guys in front of her, another two guarding the door.  This wasn't exactly...her specialty.  Natasha could have handled this, no problem.  But she wasn't even here to mess with a ring of thieves.  No, she was just looking for Remy Lebeau.  And her asking around hadn't really gone over well. 

No, sir. 

If lead balloons had trouble floating, her asking around about Lebeau...it could only dream of going over like a lead balloon.  It went over like...like...

Okay, she didn't have a good analogy.  But she had a gun in her face so SUE HER. 

She'd met Remy a few times before, or Gambit as he liked to be called professionally.  Of course, he asked HER to call him Remy.  He was a huge flirt.  But when he decided to disappear, he was gone. Le Diable Blanc, they'd called him in New Orleans. 

Her mind raced, trying to figure out an escape route, when the two dudes guarding door suddenly went down. Thud.  On the ground. 

She took advantage of the others' surprise to disarm the guy with the gun, turning on her three captors and tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

"On the floor..." she commanded, taking note of the new presence in the room.  "All of you.  On the floor...you too..." she turned to the newcomer, trailing off when she realized who it was.  "REMY!" 

He smirked, "Agent Lewis..." he tipped his hat.  "Please,  _cher_.  Continue with your arrest." 

She made a call to the local cops, because it wasn't SHIELD's responsibility to deal with local organized crime.  She found some zip ties in the tool box and secured all five thieves.  The whole ordeal was over and done with in less than an hour and she and Remy were enjoying a drink at the bar while they walked them out to the car. 

"You really need a cell phone, Lebeau..." she tipped back her whiskey sour. "As your SHIELD liaison, I'm recommending that you get one from Tony Stark ASAP." 

"How often would ya call me if I had one?" he asked, a flirtatious glint in his eye. 

"Well...I'd call you every time you were needed..." she winked. 

"For business or pleasure,  _cher_?" 

"Dude, I winked.  I think that covers it." 


	21. 'Weightless; Part 2' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163183810967/you-spin-me-around).

Remy wasn’t kidding about that phone call thing.

Not that Darcy tried it out or anything.  It all happened purely on accident.  She didn’t even get to place the call, it was Jane who did.  

They were in Scotland, too.  So like, not even in the same country.  And it  _was_  TECHNICALLY a Hydra emergency.  Some Hydra goon who had snuck into their lab had messed with the equipment.  Which had malfunctioned.  

Which was how Darcy found herself on the receiving end of a concussion.  

Which she guessed constituted a Hydra-caused emergency.

Anyway, all she knew was that she woke up from that concussion and found herself looking into the red-glowy eyes of her mutant paramore. All in all, not a bad way to wake up, in her opinion.  

He pressed his lips to her forehead and mumbled something in that Cajun French she loved to hear.  

“Who called you?” Darcy asked.  

“Dr. Foster,” was his reply.  

“Sorry…I know it was far.  It was just a bump on the head, you didn’t have to–”  

“Nonsense, cher…I’m glad she called.”

“He  _wanted_  to bring you the head of the toadie who messed with the equipment, but SHIELD didn’t think it was a beheadable offense,” Jane said from her perch in the chair in the corner.  

Remy shrugged.  “I brought him and the rest of his cell in, though…”  

Darcy started to chuckle, but it hurt her head.  “You didn’t have to do that…”  

“Did so,” he argued.  “Wanted my ma cher amio to feel safe…” He pressed a kiss to the hand that wasn’t currently skewered with an I.V drip.

“I feel a lot safer now that you’re here…” she replied, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.     


	22. 'Let it Be; Part 2' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162886188594/let-it-be).

“Are you sure you don’t want me to cook for you, chere?”  Remy asked with a soft chuckle as he leaned against the kitchen counter.  

Darcy grinned down at the omelet she was frying up in the pan.  Even though this one was definitely the smallest out of all the safe houses where she’d stayed, it was her favorite.  Because Remy was here.  

“You know…cooking is really fun if you don’t have to do it for one.”  

“I’d have ta say the same about a few other things…” he drawled.  

“You’re not wrong…” she conceded, using the spatula to fold the omelet over the cheese.  “But first, food.”  


	23. 'King of New Orleans; Part 2' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162850563559/king-of-new-orleans).

“You know…when you said ‘nice dinner’, I was expecting something…more…indoors?” Darcy said with a light laugh.  “Or with…tables?” 

“Street food is Nola gourmet, chere,”  Remy said with a wink, handing her one of the hot dogs.  “Besides, you had a couple beers.  You need something greasy in ya.”  

“Well, I’m inclined to trust your judgement, Remy.  You are apparently the expert at what I need inside me…”  She arched an eyebrow and took a dainty bite of the hot dog.  


	24. *'Keep Your Hands To Yourself; Part 2' for themusingsofagothicsoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163302556234/dont-hand-me-no-lines).

“What do I gotta do to make it up to you, cher?”  Remy murmured.  His voice tickled in her ears, making those sweet, sweet shivers go up and down her spine.  

Darcy was pretty sure he was already forgiven, but if he wanted a list of tasks, she’d give him a list of tasks.  It’d be a short one, though.  

“Uh…I dunno.  I guess you could just beg,” she replied, arching an eyebrow.  

“Beg for what, ma belle?”  

“You know…” She grinned salaciously.  

He practically purred, crawling up the couch to press himself fully against her hip.  Where she could feel the evidence of his…’ _remorse_ ’ against her.  

He rocked his hips and murmured in her ear.  So many things.  Sexy things.  Filthy things.  Things he wanted to do to her.  

“I wanna taste you…all over.”  His hand was trailing up her thigh, moving closer and closer to the spot where Darcy really  _really_ wanted him to taste.  “Please…Darcy.  Please let me…let me please you, darlin’…”  

She ran her hand over his tented trousers, cupping him through the fabric.  “You’re gonna have to do better than that…”

The resulting groan in her ear was better than anything she’d heard all night.  


	25. 'Pick Pocket AU' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163891128294/heavy-handed).

His lips were soft, and they pulled just enough to make her chase after him.  Darcy wasn’t normally one to  _like_  kisses from strangers, but it was Mardi Gras and that counted for something, right?  

Of course, once she felt Remy’s hand on her ass, his fingers rooting around in her back pocket for her teeny little billfold, she broke it off and grabbed his wrist.  “You lookin’ for something?”  

He licked his lips and grinned. “You’re payin’ better attention than I thought, cher.  I must be losin’ my touch.”  


	26. 'Two Good Things' for themusingofagothicsoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164639685420/two-good-things).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Darcy works as a teacher at Xavier's School.

“Heya, cher…” Remy drawled, a smile slowly spreading on his lips as her students filed out of the classroom.  

“What?” she asked, practically barking the word because she had no time for his shenanigans today.  And she  _totally_  hated that she used the word  _shenanigans_  unironically. 

“Shh, calm down… ” He slid his arm around her shoulder.  "It’s a good thing, I promise.“  

Exhaling slowly, she began to walk with him.  "Fine.  What’s your good thing, LeBeau?”  

“Dinner and a movie?  With me?”  

She shrugged, smirking slightly.  "I dunno, that sounds like  _two_ things.“  

He winked.  ” _Two_  good things then.“   


	27. 'Maple Syrup' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165445895259/dont-spill).

“Rise and shine, lazy ass!”  Darcy sing-songed, setting the coffee down on the bedside table so she could turn on the lamp.  

Frowning deeply, Remy’s eyes opened to slits.  "What time is it?“

"It’s nine-thirty, Mr. I-don’t-need-a-solid-eight-hours-I’m-a-mutant-chere.”  She sat down on the bed, holding out a plate like an offering.  "Look.  Coffee and pancakes.  Hold this and I’ll go get the maple syrup if you promise not to spill it.“  

He struggled to pull himself to a sitting position and took the plate.  "What happens if I do spill it? Are you gonna clean me off?”  He shot her a sleepy, yet still somehow sexy-as-hell wink.  

“If you get it on my sheets, I’m gonna whip your tail…”  

“Promise?”  


	28. 'Fairs' for nefariousinkblot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165608226214/cant-wait).

Remy tugged her into the seat of the Ferris Wheel, his fingers lacing in hers as it lurched forward.  

Darcy could feel his heated gaze on her, and she could swear every cell on her body was aware of everything he did.  She could feel his body heat seeping through her jacket. 

His thigh was pressed against hers.  

His nose was nuzzling her throat.  Oh holy hell.  They were in public.  She couldn’t moan like she wanted to.  

“Kiss me, chere…”  

“Aren’t we supposed to wait till we get to the top?” she asked, clearly teasing.  

“I can’t wait…” he murmured, leaning forward to claim her mouth.  


	29. 'See Your Breath' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165607802344/not-yet).

Remy leaned over to press his lips to hers.  Darcy’s felt cold, but her mouth was plenty warm.  Hot even.  

“You ready to call it a night, chere?” he asked, his breath puffing around them, fogging up her glasses.  His jeans felt stiff in the cool night air.  Everything felt a little stiff, now that he was thinkin’ about it.  He was gettin’ to be too old for these kinds of shenanigans.  Laying in a truck bed and watchin’ the stars was definitely included on that list.  His old ass was dreamin’ of his bed.

She snuggled closer to his side, “Not yet…”  

“You know, you’ve got me for the whole week…” he reminded her.  "We don’t have to stretch out our evenings…"  

“Honestly, Remy… I want to stretch out everything with you.  That okay, champ?”  

He shifted down in the truck bed, his head resting against one of the pillows she’d brought out with them.  "Just don’t want you catchin’ yer death is all…"  

She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his throat.


	30. 'Blankets' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall/Autumn Prompts
> 
> Six Sentence Saturday
> 
> Rated G
> 
> Originally posted on 28 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165835241444/not-that-late).

She  _was_  coming in at the unearthly late hour of  _eight_  p.m, so she didn’t really know  _why_  she was surprised to see her mutant boyfriend literally snoring on the couch.  Maybe his age/lifestyle really  _was_  catching up to him.  

Darcy could totally get used to eating dinner at four p.m, though.  Remy was worth it. 

She tugged the throw blanket off the back of the couch to tuck down around him, but the movement woke him up as she was in mid-tuck.  

“What’re you doin’, chere?  It’s not  _that_  late…”

Smirking, she shook her head.  "Says the guy who fell asleep on the couch waiting for me to come home…"

He grumbled something incoherent and sat up to rub his eyes.  "M'awake now…"

She sat down beside him, pulling the discarded throw up over both of them.  "Wonder if I can order pizza and have them bring it  _into_  the apartment?“  

Remy chuckled and turned to kiss her forehead.   

 


	31. night moves, for vlietfooted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T. Check it out on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/170052306804/night-moves).

“Hey, you comfortable over there?” Remy asked, lifting his head off the pillow behind Darcy.  

The sounds of the city were probably keeping him awake.  He always had trouble falling asleep when he came up to visit her.  He said he preferred crickets to police sirens. Bullfrogs to random city noise.  

She sniffed once and nodded.  And then remembered it was dark, so he likely couldn’t tell if she was nodding or not.  “Yeah, yes.  Yes, I’m comfortable.”   

To be fair, It was difficult  _ not _ to be comfortable with a solid rock of a man cozied up behind her.  Big-spooning her like a champ.  His arm tightened slightly around her waist.  

“Okay, good.  That’s good.  You let me know if you ain’t.  If I start hogging the blankets or something, cher.”  

“Are you likely to hog the blankets?” Darcy asked, tugging slightly on them and rolling to her back. It hadn’t been  _ her _ experience, but then again, she’d only ever shared a bed with him four times and actually  _ slept _ in it.  They’d done many other activities in beds though.  

“I’ve been known to.”

“Well, so have I.  Might run into a few problems if we start a tug of war. I also tend to kick…” Darcy playfully kicked at Remy’s shins, causing him to reach down and grab her foot.  

“You gonna kick, I’m gonna tickle you, yeah,” he teased, fingers poised to tickle her toes.  

“See, that’s just gonna make me kick more,” she replied, giggling preemptively as she tried to pull away from him. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist, hauling her flush against his body, his breath was hot on her face as her giggles died down. “Maybe we just skip the kicking and I could tickle you somewhere else?” The meaning was implicit.

She nuzzled her nose against his.  “You are gonna be bad for my solid eights, buddy.”  

Remy grinned devilishly.  “I happen to think you would sleep better after a good roll in the hay.”  

She shot him a look.  “As much as I’d love to, that first night we spent together, I believe I told you... I need a solid eight hours of sleep. And it’s almost eleven.  Which would put me waking up at seven if I went  _ right _ to sleep right now.  Right this second.”  

He acquiesced, kissing the tip of her nose in defeat.  “Fine, cher.  But first thing tomorrow…”  

“I’m up with the…” she trailed off when she realized exactly what she was about to say.  “Up with the rooster, Remy.”  She winked and rolled over, settling back down against him.  

He chuckled. “You kiss your mama with that mouth?” 

“I kiss  _ you _ with it,” she replied. “I kiss you with it  _ a lot _ .”  

He draped his arm over her waist and settled back into the pillows.  “Ain’t got a rooster here in the city anyway. Like I don’t  _ know _ what you was about to say.”  

“You want me to kick you again?” she asked, laughing when he kissed her neck.  It sent shivers up and down her body.  The scratch of his stubble.  Goddamn, he put up a good argument.  Especially when she didn’t want to say no anyway.    

“Maybe,” he rumbled.  

“Keep it up and I will.”

“What about your solid eights?”  

“I reckon we can sleep in tomorrow.”  Why hold out when giving in felt so good?      


	32. 'Misery' for nefariousinkblot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist Prompts
> 
> Rated T
> 
> Song is 'Misery' by Maroon 5. 
> 
> Originally posted on 25 January 2018 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/170138445704/misery).

Darcy smirked when she saw Remy come in through the door of the lab.  "Hmm, wonder what that swamp rat wants today?“  

Jane rolled her eyes.  "I’ll give you one guess.”  

That just made her smirk want to deepen into a grin as he made his way over to her desk. One she hid immediately, because nonchalance was her friend when it came to Remy.  

His gaze almost burned into her, but Darcy made a big show of not looking up from her computer until she absolutely had to.  Until he’d cleared his throat exactly four times.  Until he’d muttered her name under his breath in that way that made him sound desperate.  

“What can I help you with, Remy?”  

He looked surprised when she responded, blinking a little as his eyes glowed.  One of the things she really liked about Remy LeBeau.  Whenever he got excited his eyes glowed red.  Darcy kind of wanted to know what happened when he got  _really_ excited.  Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.  

“Well, you see.  I was gonna be cooking some dinner up in my apartment tonight.  Was thinking about cooking too much, so you wanna come up and help me out with that, you?”  

“I’ll think about it,” Darcy mused, attempting to look bored, but probably failing due to that twinkle in her eye.  

“How long are you gonna make me suffer, cher?”  Remy asked, leaning forward on her desk.  

“I don’t know… how long have you  _been_  suffering?”  she asked, biting her lip as she looked back at her laptop screen.  

“Feels like forever.”  

She shrugged.  "Forever and four hours sounds about right.“  

He exhaled, pushing back from her desk so he was standing up straight.  He was almost to the door when he stopped and turned.  "Wait.  So I should expect you at seven, then?”  

“It’s almost four now, so yeah.  Let’s round up to seven.”  She winked and tried not to grin as he smacked his leg and whooped on his way out.

“You’re a terrible tease if you give in so quickly,” Jane remarked.  

“I’ve been dragging him behind the boat for long enough,” Darcy said.  "Plus… I just can’t help myself.  He’s gorgeous.“

Jane hummed in agreement.  "Should I expect you on time tomorrow morning?" 

"Oh no.  I’ll be late as hell,” Darcy said, giggling a little at the thought.  "Late. As. Hell.“

 


	33. 'Bed sharing' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 January 2018 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/170050093804/stop-kicking-off-all-the-blankets).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Stop kicking off all the blankets…”

Remy sighed heavily, reaching for the blanket and tugging it back up over his body.  "Cher, you gotta stop with that…"  

“It’s hot…” Darcy whined, kicking the blanket off once more.  "And you’re all warm. Don’t need a blanket.“  

"Them mosquitos gonna have you for breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner if you don’t cover up.”  

She blew a raspberry in response.

“Fine.  But don’t come crawling to me when you’re covered in bites tomorrow,” Remy said, rolling over onto his back, knowing full well he’d be there rubbing calamine lotion all over his cher the next day.  He also made a mental note to run to the store for a mosquito net for the bed.

 


	34. *'Antiques' for nefariousinkblot

Darcy pressed him back onto the antique bed, the wood groaning with their combined weight as she sat astride his hips.

She glanced up at the bed.  "We’re not going to break this, are we?“  

” _Chere_ , this bed belongs to an old-antebellum-money-country-boy racist, I don’t fucking care if we break it…" he murmured, pulling her down for a filthy kiss. His tongue swirled around hers, and she moaned into it, grinding herself against him. She could feel his arousal through the swanky suit he’d donned for this party.  

She hiked up her skirt a little more and whimpered when she felt him pull her panties aside, two fingers stroking up into her.

“Want you…” she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed as she reached down for the button on his pants. “Remy…”  

“Can’t do that here,  _mabelle_ …” His voice was a hot whisper against her throat as he crooked his fingers inside her. “Let me get you there, Darcy…” 

 


	35. 'Books' for themusingofagothicsoul

Remy’s eyebrows practically disappeared as he turned the page. It had been his idea to read one of Darcy’s romance novels, but she’d picked which one.

“So you got to chapter sixteen?” Darcy asked, chuckling as she watched his reaction. He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, reaching down to adjust his pants situation, which was rapidly growing out of control.

He pointed to a paragraph, the very paragraph she’d hoped he’d read. “Chere, can we try that?”  

“I thought you’d never ask…”

 


	36. 'Scarves' for lucdarling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018

“Did you make it long enough, chere?” he asked, wrapping the scarf around his neck and standing there like a goof with the really long ends hanging down to the floor.

“Look, I know you don’t really have use for one of these in Louisiana, but up here? It gets fucking cold and you absolutely need to wrap this around more than once to keep warm…” Darcy busied herself showing him how to properly wear a scarf. Work that went wholly ignored as he unwound it soon after she was done. He instead, wound the ends around her neck as well.

“There. Now we’ll both be warm,” he said with a smirk.

“You’re an idiot,” she muttered, tugging on the scarf and pulling him closer for a kiss.

 


End file.
